Reunión de Exalumnos
by Triana C
Summary: -LEMMON- Bella está nerviosa por la próxima reunión de Ex-Alumnos en Forks y la posibilidad de encontrarse con su ex-novio, Edward Cullen, a quién quiere evitar a toda costa. Sólo un evento así podía juntarlos nuevamente. - Regalo para Our Paradise.


**Los personajes no me pertecen, son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer. Yo sólo los tomo prestados para mi diversión y la vuestra. **

**

* * *

**

**.:Operación Amigo Invisible:.**

**¡Esta historia ya está en manos de mi maravillosa Amiga Invisible, desde hace unos días, pero ahora toca subirla aquí! **

**Fics dedicado y escrito con todo mi cariño para Our_Paradise. ¡Sol, aún no creo que me tocaras tú! ¡Espero que disfrutes de tu regalo!**

* * *

**Reunión de Ex-alumnos**

**

* * *

**

Respiré nerviosa mientras alisaba mi vestido con manos temblorosas. Era un vestido hermoso, de color azul oscuro. La tela vaporosa de la falda, me daba un cierto aire etéreo, que contrastaba a la perfección con el simple corsé, en los mismos tonos azules, que llevaba en la parte superior.

Por supuesto, aquella preciosidad de vestido no había sido elegido por mí, sino por mi mejor amiga Alice, quien parecía disfrutar de comprarme ropa, pues según su punto de vista yo no poseía ningún tipo de sentido de la moda, y siendo completamente sinceros, es que era cierto.

La verdad, aún no entendía por qué había accedido a ponerme aquel vestido, que seguramente había sido muy costoso, y por sobre todo tampoco comprendía cómo es que Alice había logrado convencerme de asistir a la reunión de _ex-alumnos _del instituto donde ambas habíamos estudiado hasta hacia dos años atrás.

Unas cuantas semanas atrás no pensaba ir a aquella cena, pues era obvio que iba a encontrarme con gente que en mi pasado me había hecho mucho daño y tenía miedo de que los antiguos fantasmas que me habían perseguido durante bastante tiempo volvieran a hacerme sufrir. Claro, que Alice había intervenido en mi resolución diciendo que lo mejor era enfrentar todos mis miedos, y dejar de esconderme, lo que me hizo cambiar de parecer paulatinamente, aunque aún ahora, con el vestido puesto y lista para irme, estaba algo indecisa.

Por supuesto Alice era capaz de lanzar siempre los mejores argumentos, que siempre terminaban convenciéndome, pero a pesar de eso, ella nunca entendería mi postura, pues ella jamás había perdido al amor de su vida…

Ante este último pensamiento, aparté mis ojos del vestido y me dejé caer sentada en la cama.

La verdad era que me aterraba encontrarme frente a frente con Edward, mi novio en la escuela. No me sentía con fuerzas de pararme frente a él y hacer como que todo en mi vida era perfecto desde que terminamos, porque definitivamente no era así.

De sólo pensar en él los malos recuerdos volvían a mi mente, haciendo que mi estomago se apretara y tuviera ganas de vomitar de los nervios.

Él me había hecho tanto daño. Había sufrido tanto por él…

* * *

_Aquella mañana, cuando recogí la correspondencia del buzón en la entrada de mi casa, jamás pensé en que al abrir el único sobre que iba dirigido a mí, y que carecía de remitente, iba a arruinar mi vida de la manera en la que la había arruinado. _

_Observé el sobre amarillo, que iba claramente dirigido a mí, pues en la parte delantera estaba mi nombre completo escrito en tinta negra. Di vuelta el sobre y no vi ningún remitente. _

_Me encogí de hombros y abrí el sobre, curiosa por saber su contenido. Había dos papeles dentro. Uno era una fotografía, de la que no podía distinguir nada estando aún dentro del sobre y el otro un simple trozo de papel con algunas letras escritas. Tomé este último primero y lo leí. _

_**¿Estás segura de que tu novio te es fiel?**_

_Fruncí el entrecejo ante las palabras y luego tomé la fotografía, para observarla. _

— _Edward… _

_Un sollozo salió de mis labios y a este le siguieron muchos más, mientras las cálidas lágrimas que salían sin control de mis ojos, quemaban mis mejillas en su recorrido. _

_La fotografía mostraba un primer plano de Edward besándose apasionadamente con una chica que yo conocía muy bien, pues era la ex-novia de Edward, Tanya Denali. _

_N__o podía creer lo que mis ojos veían. Era una foto de Edward besando a Tanya. Una foto que mostraba como Edward me era infiel. _

_Al principio, creí que se trataba de una foto antigua, y que sólo me la habían enviado para tratar de fastidiar mi relación con Edward, pero poco a poco me fui fijando en los detalles, mientras en mi pecho se instalaba un dolor fuerte, agudo y punzante que me impedía respirar con normalidad. _

_Observé fijamente la fotografía tratando de encontrar el truco, aún aforrándome a la absurda idea de que no fuese real, cuando todo en ella me decía que sí lo era. Tanya lucía el corte de cabello que llevaba hacia dos semanas y Edward llevaba una muñequera de cuero que habíamos comprado juntos hacia unos pocos días. _

— _Es una foto reciente — me había dicho a mí misma, mientras lloraba. _

_Cada detalle de la foto me lo decía, lo gritaba a los cuatro vientos. Él me había engañado, a pesar de haber jurado que me amaba y que me amaría para siempre. _

_Aún temblando a causa del llanto y la desilusión, saqué mi celular y le mandé un mensaje a Edward diciendo que quería verlo y que viniera a mi casa en cuanto pudiera. _

_Quería verlo ahora y que dejara la farsa que era nuestro noviazgo. No permitiría que se siguiera burlando de mis sentimientos. _

_Las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas de forma incontrolable y mis manos temblaban una barbaridad. Y aún así, n__o era capaz de apartar los ojos de la fotografía, como si pensara que algo cambiaría si la seguía observando. _

_Lo único que me hizo salir de mi trance fue el sonido del timbre. _

_Como una autómata me dirigí hasta la puerta y la abrí. No pude hacer nada para impedir que Edward tomara mi cara entre sus manos, las mismas manos que aferraban apasionadamente en el rostro de Tanya en la fotografía, y sus labios se unieran con los míos._

_No supe si le correspondí e__l beso o simplemente me dejé besar. Lo único que recuerdo es que jamás sus besos habían causado tanto daño. Podía sentir como mi corazón se iba destrozando a cada movimiento de sus labios sobre los míos. _

_Nos separamos lentamente. Mis ojos se habían cerrado en algún momento de aquel tormentoso beso, pero los volvía abrir justo en el momento en el que Edward los abría. _

_Hubiera deseado no estar tan cerca de él en ese momento. Que sus ojos verdes que parecían traspasar mi alma no me mirasen y que su aroma, aquel con el que soñaba despierta y que tanto me gustaba aspirar cuando estábamos juntos, no lograra marearme en esta ocasión._

_Debía ser fuerte. _

— _¿Bella, por qué estás llorando? — se separó de mí, pero no dejó de sostener mi cara entre sus manos. _

— _Suéltame — le pedí lo más fríamente que pude. _

— _¿Qué sucede, amor? _

— _¡No me llames amor! — grité sintiendo como la rabia bullía en mi interior. Me solté de su agarre bruscamente. _

— _¿Bella… que…? — se trabó con las palabras al ver mi expresión. _

— _¿Quieres saber qué sucede? ¡Pues te voy a decir qué es lo que sucede!. Sucede que me cansé de ser el hazmerreír de Tanya y tuyo. Sucede que estoy harta de que me jures amor y me llames con palabras tiernas cuando me estás engañando. ¡Eso es lo que sucede, Edward! _

_Vi como abría la boca para replicar, por lo que le lancé la fotografía con furia. Él la agarró rápidamente, mirándola con gesto de horror. Vi como su ceño se fruncía y en su boca aparecía una mueca extraña. _

— _Puedo explicar esto — susurró lentamente. Sus ojos se trabaron en los míos y luché contra la necesidad de escucharle y tratar de ver el asunto desde otro prisma, porque no había ninguna explicación posible, nada que negara lo que la fotografía mostraba. _

— _¿Si? Pues yo no necesito una explicación. Una imagen vale más que mil palabras. Ahora vete de aquí. _

— _No. Tienes que escucharme — vi como se pasaba las manos por el pelo, nervioso. — Hace unos días Tanya me abordó en el instituto y me besó. Me la quité de encima casi al instante. Alguien debió tomar una fotografía… Yo jamás te engañaría, Bella, por favor, tiene que… _

— _¿Esperas que me crea eso? — exploté en llanto nuevamente. — ¡Vete, no quiero verte nunca más en mi vida, Edward Cullen! ¡Vete! ¡Vete! _

— _¡No me iré hasta me creas! — atravesó la distancia que nos separaba y me tomó por los hombros. — ¡Te amo, Bella, jamás te haría algo así! _

— _¡Deja de mentir! ¡Ya obtuviste lo que querías de mí! Ya me acosté contigo, ahora puedes ir a burlarte de mí con ella y… _

_No pude seguir hablando, porque Edward me estaba besando. Era beso furioso, fuerte. Mis pulmones clamaban por oxigeno cuando al fin nos separamos. Todavía jadeando a causa del beso, luché hasta soltarme de su agarre. _

— _¡No vuelvas a besarme! — le di una cachetada que volteó su mejilla. — ¡No quiero que me toques nunca más! ¿No te basta con haberme llevado hasta tu cama? _

— _¿Crees que lo único que me interesaba de ti era que nos acostáramos? — no le respondí y seguí llorando. Él se alejó de mí un paso. — Qué poco me conoces, Bella. _

— _¡Te odio! ¡Te odio, Edward Cullen! ¡Quiero que te alejes de mí y te vayas lejos! ¡Vete! _

— _Si eso es lo que quieres — dejó la foto en la mesita y salió por la puerta que había estado abierta durante toda nuestra discusión. _

_

* * *

_

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, luchando contra las lágrimas que ese recuerdo había convocado y suspiré tratando de calmarme.

Si me encontraba con Edward en aquella reunión, no iba a darle en el gusto de saber que aún me afectaba lo sucedido. Iba a ignorarlo, dejándole muy en claro que él no era nada en mi vida, que el capitulo que ambos habíamos protagonizado no era nada más que un simple hecho del pasado que ya no tenía ninguna importancia.

El timbre de la puerta sonó un par de veces, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Examiné mi aspecto, más allá del vestido, rápidamente. Llevaba el pelo recogido en un simple moño sujeto por unas elegantes trabitas negras que Alice me había prestado. Me había maquillado muy sutilmente, ya que no acostumbraba a estar maquillada.

Sonreí ante mi reflejo y volví a alisar la tela nerviosamente, antes de salir corriendo hasta la puerta.

Hoy después de mucho tiempo me había permitido tener una cita y no quería que nada arruinara el momento.

Abrí la puerta y ante mis ojos apareció un chico de tez morena y ojos de un negro brillante y alegre. Su cabello era negro algo largo, siempre recogido en una coleta. Estaba vestido con un traje color gris que le sentaba muy bien.

— ¡Jake! — saludé abrazándolo efusivamente.

— ¡Hola, preciosa! — me saludó dándome un beso en la comisura de los labios.

Un poco azorada e incómoda por su actitud, me aparté de la puerta y lo hice pasar al saloncito.

Jacob era mi mejor amigo. Nos conocíamos desde niños y siempre habíamos estado correteando juntos por la reserva india en la cual él aún vivía junto a su padre. Jacob había sido un pilar fundamental en mi vida cuando Edward y yo habíamos terminado. Me apoyó en todo, y logró hacerme salir de la depresión que siguió a través de los meses posteriores a terminada mi relación.

El único problema en mi amistad con Jacob, la única traba que habíamos tenido, era que él comenzaba a sentir algo más que simple amistad por mí. Le había dejado en claro, en más de una ocasión, que él para mí no era más que no amigo, que yo aún no había sanado mis heridas, pero con el tiempo me di cuenta de que yo misma no había dejado que esas heridas sanaran, y sólo estaba hiriendo a Jacob con mi actitud, por lo que decidí darme, y darle a él también, una oportunidad, aceptando una cita con él.

A Alice la noticia de que iría con Jacob a la cena de ex-alumnos no le había ninguna gracia, pero luego de ver que mi postura no iba a cambiar, terminó aceptándolo.

— Voy por mi bolso y nos vamos — le dije.

— De acuerdo — asintió con una sonrisa.

Me dirigí hasta mi cuarto, tomé el bolsito de la mesita de noche, y volví al salón. Jacob me esperaba ahí. Se había sentado en uno de los sillones.

— ¿Vamos? — pregunté.

— Vamos — se paró rápidamente y me siguió hasta la puerta.

El viaje fue rápido y algo silencioso. Estaba demasiado nerviosa para tratar de entablar conversación, y Jacob parecía entender mi estado de ánimo a la perfección.

Una vez llegamos al hotel donde se celebraría la cena y el posterior baile, dejamos el coche de Jacob, un viejo Volkswagen, en el estacionamiento y entramos.

Nos guiaron hasta un salón amplio y elegante, que estaba decorado con colores pastel, pero de forma muy refinada. Las mesas tenían sendos arreglos florales muy delicados, y cada silla estaba forrada con tela de color celeste claro.

Busqué con la mirada a Alice y la encontré junto a su novio Jasper. Su historia me parecía realmente maravillosa, sobre todo porque Jasper no había salido corriendo cuando Alice, una hora después de haberlo conocido, le había dicho que había estado esperando por él.

— ¡Te ves hermosa, Bella! — dijo mi amiga cuando nos acercamos. — El azul es tu color, definitivamente.

— Gracias, Alice. — observé su vestido. Era negro y de corte sencillo, algo más corto que el mío, pero lleno de lentejuelas que brillaban tenuemente. — Tú también estás muy guapa.

— Me lo han dicho toda la noche — se rió alegremente, al tiempo que enviaba una mirada llena de amor a su novio.

Poco a poco el salón se fue llenando de gente. Chicas que se abrazaban entre ellas entre grititos de felicidad y chicos que se daban la mano entre sonrisas cómplices.

A pesar del ambiente feliz y tranquilo que reinaba en el lugar, estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa. Cada vez que miraba la puerta y veía una pareja entrar creía que se trataba de Edward y su compañera, pero él no aparecía, ni tampoco apareció hasta el momento donde tomamos asientos en las mesas circulares para dar comienzo a la cena.

Alice, Jasper, Jacob y yo nos acomodamos en una mesa, pero quedaban dos asientos libres aún, asientos que no se ocuparon en toda la velada.

La conversación era amena y llena de anécdotas vividas en el instituto. Jacob apenas participaba, pues parecía hallarse fuera de lugar, pero aún así trataba de incluirlo mientras Alice y yo acaparábamos la mayor parte de la charla.

Cuando los platos fueron retirados, se nos hizo pasar a una sala libre de mesas, en donde había un pequeño escenario. Las cortinas se abrieron una banda comenzó a tocar música bailable. Alice se adentró en la multitud entusiasta y yo me quedé parada sin saber qué hacer.

Odiaba bailar.

— ¿Vamos a bailar? — Jacob me ofreció una mano, la cual miré durativa. — ¡Vamos, bailemos sólo una canción!

— Odio bailar, además tampoco sé cómo…

— ¡Oh, vamos, ven! — tiró de mano con gesto algo infantil. Suspirando al saberme derrotada, asentí y dejé que me condujera hasta la pista de baile.

Estaban tocando una canción movida. Resoplé molesta, lo cual le causó mucha gracia a Jacob, pues se reía mientas ponía sus manos en mis caderas, guiándome. Traté de bailar con algo de gracia, aunque seguramente no estaba consiguiendo mucho.

Entonces cuando estaba cogiendo algo de ritmo, y comenzando a disfrutar, la música cambió, y una lenta melodía comenzó a sonar. Me mordí el labio inferior indecisa. Varias parejas se retiraron de la pista, y yo estaba tentada de seguir su ejemplo, pero me contuve al ver la expresión de mi amigo.

Puse los brazos en torno al cuello de Jacob y él inmediatamente me abrazó. Rodeó, no con mucha delicadeza, mi cintura y me pegó a su cuerpo.

No decíamos ninguna palabra, ni nos mirábamos a los ojos como hacían las parejas a nuestro alrededor, sino que simplemente nos sosteníamos el uno al otro de forma incomoda, balanceándonos al ritmo de la música muy lentamente.

Fue un alivio cuando la música comenzó a tener sus acordes finales, pues podría huir del incómodo momento. Lentamente, bajé mis brazos de su cuello, pero él mantuvo su agarre en mi cintura, manteniéndome muy pegada a su pecho.

— Jacob… — susurré.

Sus ojos hicieron contacto con los míos en cuanto le llamé, pero no me soltó, sino que muy por el contrario, mantuvo sus brazos en torno a mi cuerpo y se inclinó. Fue sólo un segundo, en el que sus ojos se apartaron de los míos y buscaron mis labios, lo que necesité para saber sus intenciones, aunque de nada me sirvió, ya que antes de que pudiera reaccionar, sus labios hicieron contacto con los míos.

Fue un beso fugaz y torpe. Su boca rozó la mía una y otra vez, con cierta desesperación, y hubo un instante en el que traté de besarlo también, intentando que mis movimientos calzaran con los de él, pero fue imposible.

— Jacob, no… — susurré cuando dejó de presionar sus labios contra los míos. — Suéltame, por favor.

— Bella, yo…

— Lo siento, Jacob, no estoy lista para esto — besé su mejilla y la acaricié. — Necesito estar sola un momento, ¿de acuerdo?

Asintió y me dejó marchar.

Atravesé la concurrida pista de baile sin mirar por donde iba. Choqué con varias parejas que me miraron con enojo, pero en este momento eso me tenía sin cuidado. Lo único que quería era huir lo más lejos posible. No quería ver la cara de Jacob cuando estuviéramos solos en su coche y me dejara en la puerta de mi departamento. Tampoco quería hablar del tema, ni que Alice me preguntara sobre lo sucedido.

¿Por qué no podía olvidar a Edward? ¿Por qué mantenía en mi mente siempre su imagen, sus ojos verdes, sus cabellos cobrizos y sus sonrisas? ¿Por qué no podía seguir con mi vida como seguramente estaba haciendo él?

¿Por qué no me daba una oportunidad de verdad con Jacob? Era un chico guapo, divertido y me conocía perfectamente.

_Pero no lo amas — _me recordé. — _Podrías intentarlo, sí, pero no lo haces... _

Logré salir del tumulto de gente bailando, mientras todas esas preguntas rondaban mi mente, pero cuando había dado dos pasos hacia la salida choqué contra alguien. Me tambaleé peligrosamente, y justo cuando creí que iba a caer, un par de brazos fuerte me sostuvieron. Mi corazón se aceleró de golpe.

— Lo siento — murmuré distraídamente al extraño que me sostenía.

— ¿Está bien, señorita? — preguntó una voz aterciopelada.

Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo al reconocer la voz que había pronunciado esas palabras. Levanté la vista temerosa de encontrarme frente a él después de dos años.

— Bella — suspiró mi nombre cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron.

— Edward — suspiré al mismo tiempo.

Lo que había temido toda la noche se hizo realidad. Edward estaba ahí, frente a mí, con sus manos en mi cintura y sus ojos penetrantes y hermosos fijos en los míos.

— No pensé que vendrías y… — habló trabándose un poco.

— Lo mismo pensé yo… no llegaste a la cena… — musité incómoda por la cercanía, pero a la vez completamente satisfecha de poder sentir su cuerpo junto al mío.

— Lo sé…

— Si me disculpas — él me soltó lentamente y me dejó sitio para pasar.

Caminé hasta la puerta como en un trance. La crucé y seguí caminando por los pasillos sin saber muy bien a donde me dirigía. Aunque eso no es que importara mucho en este momento.

Me sentía aturdida.

Doblé una esquina y distinguí una puerta que daba a un jardín. Me apresuré a llegar hasta ella, pues quería respirar algo de aire puro y así poder pensar.

Una vez afuera, pude comprobar que esos jardines por los que paseaban, era una especie de terraza que daba de forma directa con los salones donde se estaba celebrando el baile. Varias parejas salían por las puertas para sentarse en los bancos de piedra y poder disfrutar de la noche con mayor tranquilidad. Los imité y me senté lentamente en una banca.

Había vuelto a estar entre sus brazos por una cantidad muy breve de tiempo, pero la sensación había sido igual que siempre. Una corriente eléctrica recorriendo mi espalda un cosquilleo extendiéndose por todo mi cuerpo.

Esos pequeños segundos que había pasado rodeada por sus fuertes brazos habían sido suficientes para que volviera a ahogarme en los recuerdos. Recuerdos de momentos felices que jamás volverían…

* * *

_Nunca había sido tan feliz como en aquel momento. Tenía todo lo que había deseado desde que había posado mis ojos en Edward. El amor de un novio maravilloso. _

_Estaba recostada cómodamente sobre las almohadas. Mis brazos rodeaban la cintura de Edward y sus brazos imitaban a los míos. Ambos estábamos desnudos debajo de las mantas, con nuestras piernas entrelazadas, y tan juntos como nos era posible. _

_Podía sentir una de sus manos acariciando mi rostro con el más sutil de los roces. Mantenía los ojos cerrados, tratando de disfrutar al máximo las sensaciones que me entregaba mientras me acariciaba. Podía haber estado horas y horas allí, entre sus brazos, sintiendo sus manos en mi piel. _

— _¿Estás dormida? — susurró contra mis labios. Negué con la cabeza y escuché su risa, sosegada y musical. _

_Abrí los ojos y no pude evitar sonreír. Tenía cabello desordenado, más desordenado que de costumbre, y un brillo especial en los ojos. _

— _Ven a la ducha conmigo — Me besó en los labios muy suavemente. _

— _¿Proposiciones indecentes, Cullen? — jugueteé con su cabello y él sólo sonrió tratando de parecer inocente. _

— _Algo así — musitó contra la piel de mi cuello. Me estremecí visiblemente. — Amo esas reacciones… _

_De pronto, se puso de pie conmigo en brazos. Traté de que me soltara, pero sólo conseguí que me aferrara con mayor fuerza. _

— _¿Qué haces? — me reí. _

— _Duchas juntos, ¿recuerdas? _

_Entramos, aún ambos desnudos, en el pequeño baño de mi casa y él se encargó de cerrar la puerta de una patada, pero no se quedó ahí, sino que abrió las cortinas de la ducha y me dejó de pie allí, antes de meterse también. _

_Era una ducha pequeña, por lo que nuestros cuerpos quedaron completamente juntos en el reducido espacio. Edward se inclinó un poco y abrió la llave de la regadera. _

_El agua tibia mojaba nuestros cuerpos, logrando que sus manos y las mías lograran recorrer ambas anatomías de forma más fácil y placentera. Era como si el agua fuese un bálsamo que lograra que el placer se extendiera con mayor rapidez. _

_Edward me dio la vuelta y dejó mi espalda pegada a su pecho. Mis manos se afirmaron en la helada pared, tratando de encontrar un soporte para cuando sus dedos recorrieron desde mi cuello, pasando por mis pechos hasta mi intimidad. _

— _Ed—Edward — gemí. _

— _Eres tan suave — jadeó contra mi oreja. _

_Sus labios besaban mi cuello. Un brazo rodeaba mi cintura, sosteniéndome firme contra él. Y sus dedos seguían jugando en mi intimidad, rozando, apretando, adentrándose en mi cuerpo. Yo sólo podía susurrar palabras incoherentes, y jadear. _

_No sé cómo, pero de pronto sus labios estuvieron sobre los míos, y mi pecho presionado contra el suyo. _

_Me aferré a su cuello, tratando de transmitirle en mi beso toda la pasión, el deseo y el amor que me llenaba el cuerpo. _

— _¡Te amo, te amo! — susurré, al tiempo que sus manos sostenían mis muslos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, y poco a poco sentía como su virilidad se adentraba en mí. _

_

* * *

_

— Basta — me ordené. — Deja de recordar. Esos tiempos no volverán, por mucho que los recuerdes y los anheles, Isabella Swan.

Era difícil recordar que esos tiempos se habían ido para no volver.

Él me había engañado. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

Inspiré hondo, tratando de calmarme. De no llorar ni seguir recordando. Necesitaba estar un momento en paz antes de volver a la fiesta e ir en busca de mi pareja.

No sabía exactamente cuanto tiempo había pasado, la tranquilidad y la belleza del lugar me habían relajado de sobremanera, cuando una par de voces airadas se oyeron detrás de los arbustos que estaban a mi espalda.

— ¿Tan difícil es mantener a esa niña lejos de Edward? — una voz amenazadora de mujer resonaba firmemente.

— Ese no es asunto de tu incumbencia. Además, ¿no ibas a venir con Edward, supuestamente? — fruncí el ceño al reconocer la voz del hombre. Era Jacob.

— Es más difícil de lo que crees. Él me ha aceptado como amiga en el último año, pero no más que eso. Aún me guarda algo de rencor por lo de la fotografía, pero al fin cree que también me vi afectada por ella — suspiró con enojo y fastidio evidente.— Le tuve que inventar una estúpida historia sentimental sobre un chico con el que había comenzado a salir y que perdí porque también le llegó esa foto.

— Qué ingeniosa — se burló Jacob. — ¿También le lloraste o algo así, Tanya?

¿Tanya? ¿Había dicho Tanya? Se parecía a su voz, algo aguda y nasal, pero… ¿Qué hacía Jacob hablando con Tanya?

— Por supuesto, tuve que disculparme por besarlo a la fuerza. ¡Arg! Hacerme la arrepentida — hizo una pausa. — Deberíamos haberle pagado a alguien para que lo besara — continuó ella sin hacerle caso a las palabras de su interlocutor. — Esto sería más fácil para mí. Por otra lado, tú no haces tu parte de trabajo como corresponde y lo tenías mucho más fácil. Tenías que hacer que Edward viera a Bella feliz contigo.

— ¡Y lo hice! La besé justo en el momento en el que él entraba en el salón. Nos alcanzó a ver…

Me afirmé de un pilar que estaba al lado del arbusto donde estaba escondida. La cabeza me daba vueltas ante el torbellino de información que llegaba hasta mis oídos.

Si estaba escuchando bien y esto no era una pesadilla, Tanya y Jacob habían planeado separarnos… a Edward y a mí. ¡Y lo habían logrado!

Por lo que acaba de escuchar ellos habían planeado todo. La fotografía que mostraba a Edward besando a Tanya no era más que una vil trampa en la que había caído como una tonta.

— ¡Perfecto! — aplaudió Tanya falsamente. — ¡Ahora ve y búscala! No quiero que tenga oportunidad de acercarse a Eddy.

— No eres nadie para estar dándome órdenes — le espetó con rabia.

Se hizo un silencio tenso durante un minuto, antes de que se sintieran unos cuantos pasos. Supuse que Tanya estaba caminando alrededor de Jacob, por el sonido de los tacos contra el suelo. No me moví de mi sitio, sin querer ser descubierta. Lo único que querría en ese momento era desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

Cuando Edward me había dicho que todo era una trampa, que él jamás me había engañado yo no le había creído, y él estaba diciendo la verdad.

Sin apenas darme cuenta las lágrimas comenzaron a mojar mis mejillas. Había perdido a Edward para siempre y todo por una mentira en la que yo había sido tan tonta como para caer.

— Jacob, estamos juntos en esto, por favor no te pongas así justo ahora que estamos logrando nuestro objetivo — la voz de Tanya adquirió un toque meloso. — Tú tendrás a Bella y yo tendré a Edward.

Entonces, cuando creí que la conversación había terminado, una tercera persona se unió a la discusión.

— ¡Así que ustedes hicieron que nos separáramos! — La voz enfurecida de Edward retumbó en el patio.

Me asomé y vi como Tanya estaba parada entre un asustado Jacob y un enfurecido Edward. Por la ubicación de este último, deduje que había estado parado detrás de un pilar, justo enfrente de mí, todo el tiempo que había durado la discusión.

Pude ver como Jacob y Tanya se enviaban una mirada rápida, ambos asustados por el tono que estaba utilizando Edward. Yo misma tragué en seco, y seguí escondida cobardemente detrás de un arbusto.

— ¡Edward, querido! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? — Tanya se adelantó unos pasos, con los brazos extendidos, pero Edward se echó hacia atrás esquivando el abrazo.

— Lo suficiente para saber que son los seres más repulsivos y egoístas que conozco.

— Edward, cariño lo hicimos por tu bien — el tono dulce de sus palabras contrastaba con su cara, que mostraba una expresión fiera.

— ¿Por mi bien? — conocía el tono que estaba usando Edward. Era el tono que precedía a la tormenta. — ¡¿Quién eres tú para decir qué es bueno o malo para mí? — tronó. Había comenzado a gritar de rabia y frustración. — ¿Acaso te crees mejor que Bella? ¿Acaso crees que separarme de ella fue hacerme un bien?

— ¡Por supuesto que soy mejor que ella! — explotó Tanya. Su juego se había descubierto y no tenía por qué seguir fingiendo. — ¡Nosotros estábamos bien juntos hasta que llegó ella y te engatusó!

Sollocé, aún escondida. No sabía qué hacer. Podía irme de ahí y fingir que jamás había sabido la verdad, alejarme de Jacob y tratar de vivir con el peso de mi error al no haber escuchado a Edward, o podía salir de ahí y enfrentar a los que tanto daño me habían hecho.

— ¡Peleábamos todo el tiempo, Tanya! ¡Bella no hizo más que ser ella misma y logró enamorarme, cosa que tú jamás lograste!

— ¡Mientes! — Tanya comenzó a llorar. — ¡Ella no es más que una mosquita muerta que sabe cómo hacer que los hombres babeen por ella! ¡Mira a Jacob, ella no ha perdido el tiempo con él!

— Eso es cierto, desde que te dejó que hemos estado juntos — las palabras hipócritas de Jacob me hicieron reaccionar al fin.

Me limpié las lágrimas y apreté los dientes para contener las que aún luchaban por salir de mis ojos. No me iba a quedar escondida mientras contaminaban mi imagen frente al hombre que amaba. Ya no tenía posibilidades con él, seguramente él me odiaba, pero eso no era lo que importaba ahora.

Lentamente salí de detrás del arbusto donde estaba escondida y miré a las tres personas presentes, que se percataron de mi presencia de inmediato. No fui conciente de cuales fueron sus expresiones al verme, pues me sentía extrañamente ausente, como si estuviera viendo todo desde fuera, como si todo de tratase de una película, y no de la vida real.

— A-arruinaron m-mi vi-vida — tartamudeé lentamente.

— Bella, cielo — Jacob se adelantó y llegó hasta donde yo estaba, para luego poner sus manos sobre mis hombros

— Suéltala, idiota. — murmuró Edward con odio, acercándose entre zancadas y soltándome del abrazo de Jake — ¿Cómo te atreves a acercarte a ella, después de lo que hiciste?

— ¡La salvé de un mujeriego como tú! — le espetó con desprecio. — Todo lo hice por su bien. Ella merecía un hombre mejor tú.

— Yo no quería un hombre mejor que él, Jacob — susurré sin reconocer mi voz. Un sollozo se escapó de mis labios al fin, y las lágrimas, así como la rabia contenida se rebalsó y no pude hacer nada más que gritar. — ¡Yo lo quería a él, sólo a él y ustedes nos separaron! ¿Cómo pudieron? ¡Confié en ti, Jake! ¡Eras mi mejor amigo!

— ¡Y eres una tonta por eso! — exclamó Tanya. — Jacob es un cerdo que sólo te quería en su cama y lo logró. Ahora sólo eres una zorra que se entregó al primero que le prestó un poco de atención…

— ¡Yo nunca me he acostado con él! — grité, pero mis palabras fueron opacadas por la voz llena de rencor de Edward.

— ¡No te permito que hables de Bella de esa forma! — jamás había oído ese tono de desprecio, de odio en sus labios. Casi helaba la sangre.

— ¿Cómo puedes defender a una zorra como ella? ¡Ella te dejó, Edward! ¡Y ahora se revuelca en la cama de otro hombre!

— ¡La zorra eres tú! — repliqué entre diente al tiempo que elevaba la mano dispuesta a golpearla, pero una mano me detuvo. Edward había puesto una mano en mi hombro, y con la otra sostenía mi mano.

— No vale la pena, Bella — susurró en mi oído.

— ¿Qué no vale la pena? — me solté de su agarré y después de dos firmes zancadas golpeé la mejilla de Tanya con todas mis fuerzas. Tuve la satisfacción de ver cómo mi mano quedaba marcada, en su mejilla.

— ¡Niña tonta! — Tanya se abalanzó sobre mí, pero Edward fue más rápido y se interpuso entre nosotras.

— Si te atreves a tocarle un solo cabello, desearás no haber nacido — le amenazó.

— Edward — susurré aferrándome a su brazo. — Vamos, me quiero ir de aquí.

Me sentía muy mareada. La discusión me estaba mareando aún más. Tenía ganas de vomitar y de mis ojos no paraban de salir lágrimas que me impedían la visión.

— ¿Te vas con él? — Jacob se adelantó un paso y se interpuso en nuestro camino.

— No quiero verte nunca más en mi vida, Jacob Black.

Comenzamos a caminar, lejos de aquellas dos personas que tanto mal nos había causado.

Me seguía sintiendo mal. Mis piernas temblaban y el mareo se hizo más intenso, hasta que de pronto, todo giró vertiginosamente a mi alredor, y con la misma rapidez con la que había sentido el mareo, todo se volvió borroso y caí.

Lo último que oí antes de que a negrura me atrapase, fue mi nombre gritado por la angustiada voz de Edward.

**

* * *

**

Abrí los ojos y todo lo que vi fue oscuridad. Pestañeé pesadamente y todo se aclaró un poco.

Estaba tumbada en una cama grande y cómoda.

Miré a mí alrededor tratando de ubicarme, pero lo único que se me vino a la mente era que estaba en una habitación que no conocía.

— Despertaste, me tenías preocupado — una voz habló desde la puerta. Edward estaba ahí, apoyando en el dintel, con los brazos cruzados y luciendo más hermoso que nunca.

— ¿Dónde estoy?

— En mi departamento. No podía dejarte desmayada en ese hotel.

— Gracias — murmuré. — Es más de lo que merezco.

— ¿Qué dices? — encendió la luz y caminó hasta sentarse en una de las orillas de la cama. También me senté, apoyando mi espalda en el cabecero. — ¿Crees que debí dejarte allí, tirada?

— Vamos, Edward. — la lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por mi rostro. Me sentía una tonta llorando. —Los escuchaste. Ellos lo planearon todo y yo caí como una tonta. Te traté mal, pésimo. No confié en ti, no confié en que me… amaras lo suficiente para estar diciéndome la verdad. Merecía que me dejaras ahí y…

— Eso es algo del pasado, Bella — me limpió las lágrimas con sus pulgares. — Lo que realmente me… molesta, es que hayamos seguido al lado de personas que eran capaces de hacer algo así. Que hayamos confiado en ellos… Fuimos tan ciegos. Ambos— suspiró. — Dejé que Tanya fuera mi amiga y… bueno, Jacob era tu novio ¿no?

— ¿Jacob mi novio? — me reí. — No, él es… en realidad, era mi amigo.

— Ya veo.

Nos quedamos en silencio. Un silencio para nada cómodo.

Sus palabras habían hecho mella en mí. _Es algo del pasado… _Eso era lo único que yo significaba en su vida_. Su pasado... _

Él apoyó las palmas de sus manos en el colchón y se balanceó un poco, con aire ausente.

Lo contemplé largamente. Parecía triste y cansado, como si hubiera una pena que no lo dejara descansar. Seguía siendo hermoso, aunque ese no fuera un adjetivo muy común para describir a un hombre, pero había algo en el fondo de sus ojos impresionantemente verdes anunciara que dentro de él había un mundo en ruinas.

Tuve el impulso de arrojar mis brazos en torno a su cuello y besarlo, pero me contuve. Ni siquiera tenía el valor para pedirle disculpas.

No tenía ningún derecho de besarlo. Por mucho que lo amara.

— Creo que debo irme. — anuncié haciendo ademán de pararme.

— ¿Te voy a dejar? — me ofreció su mano y me ayudó a incorporarme.

— ¿Complejo de caballero después de tanto, Edward Cullen?

— Las viejas manías nunca se quitan — Sonrió.

Caminamos hacia la puerta, pero antes de que llegáramos, me tomó de la cintura y me dejó contra la puerta, sus brazos se apoyaron a ambos lados de mi cabeza. Jadeé de la impresión.

— Tengo que hacerte una pregunta — me dijo muy seguro. Su voz sonaba dura, como si hubiera tomado una determinación.

— Di-dime.

Pero la pregunta nunca llegó.

Si embargo, lo inesperado ocurrió. Me besó.

Antes de que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar o de pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, le correspondí ardientemente. Era lo más lógico. Él me estaba besando como si la vida dependiera de ello, la verdad es que así lo sentía yo. Si el se alejaba, si permitía que apartara su cuerpo, sus manos, sus labios de mí, el mundo dejaría de existir.

Esos maravillosos roces de nuestros labios producían escalofríos en todo mi cuerpo.

Mis labios y los suyos subían y bajaban adueñándose de cada milímetro de suave piel. Pero eso no era suficiente. Lentamente, abrí la boca, accediendo a la dulce presión de su lengua.

Se apartó de mis labios y siguió un recorrido por mis mejillas. Las beso tiernamente mientras murmuraba palabras que me esforcé por escuchar.

— ¿Cómo… pudiste pensar que… te engañaría? ¿Por qué no me creíste? ¿Por qué?

Tomé su cara entre mis manos, para detener sus besos.

Le miré a los ojos y por primera vez en mucho tiempo me dejé nadar en esas profundidades de un verdes intenso, que eran sus ojos.

— Nunca pensé que merecía a alguien como tú. Era obvio que Tanya era mejor para ti. Más guapa, con más dinero. Mejor que yo en todo.

— ¡Tonta Bella! Es imposible que haya alguien a quien ame más, a quien desee más o que sea mejor que tú para mí.

Iba a replicar, pero no me dejó. Selló mis labios con los suyos y simplemente perdí la noción de todo, desde mis pensamientos, hasta el lugar en donde estaba. Había tanta pasión en nuestro contacto que la cabeza empezó a darme vueltas.

Pude sentir sus manos en mi espalda tratando de desabrochar el corsé, pero no daba con los broches correctos nunca. Se separó de mí, y me miró con ojos llenos de pasión, pero con una mueca de frustración en el rostro.

— Reclámale a Alice — le sugerí.

— Debí imaginarlo — rodó los ojos. — ¿La dejas seguir comprándote la ropa que ella quiere?

— ¿Qué quieres que haga? No hay forma de librarse del duende de las compras — dije mientras besaba su cuello y mentón.

Súbitamente, me dio la vuelta, dejando que mis pechos quedaran presionados contra la puerta. Se pegó completamente a mi espalda y atrapó el lóbulo de mi oreja con sus dientes.

— Tendré que hablar con ella. Quiero ropa que pueda quitar con más facilidad. — me besó el cuello, y la espalda, hasta que dio con el inicio de la prenda.

Sentí sus dedos luchar con cada molesto broche hasta que me liberó del corsé que apresaba mi cintura, y de la falda que lo complementaba. Ambas prendas cayeron a mis pies. No llevaba sujetador, por lo que sentí directamente sus brazos rozar mis pechos cuando me rodeó la cintura con ellos y con suma facilidad me dio la vuelta entre sus brazos.

Había quedado semi-desnuda ante él y extrañamente no me sentía avergonzada. Incluso al verlo a él, aún en su perfecto traje negro, con la pulcra corbata azul en su cuello, no lograba sentirme incomoda.

Él era el único hombre con el que quería estar en esta situación. No importaba que sucediera mañana. No importaba si mañana no me quería a su lado. No importaba si pensaba que no merecía su perdón. Nada de eso importaba. Yo quería estar con él, ser suya en todas las formas posibles, y no iba a desperdiciar mi oportunidad.

Sus dedos recorrieron mis pechos, sin quitar la mirada de mis ojos. Casi podía sentir como me estaba terminando de desnudar con la mirada, como me hacía el amor de esa forma lenta, apasionada en la que me había hecho suya, años atrás.

— Siempre has sido tan hermosa.

Sus labios se perdieron en mis pechos. Podía sentir como besaba y lamía cada centímetro de piel. Sólo pude jadear y apretar su cabeza contra mi pecho, dándole a entender que no se detuviera, que por nada del mundo se detuviera.

— Edward… Edward… — musité incoherentemente. — Tu cuarto…

No se hizo de rogar. Me levantó del suelo, poniendo sus manos debajo de mis rodillas y me llevó de vuelta a su habitación. Me recostó con delicadeza sobre la cama, como si mi cuerpo fuera de cristal y luego se dejó caer sobre mí con infinita suavidad.

Parecía que llevábamos horas besándonos, cuando pude pensar con algo más de claridad y me di cuenta de que él aún estaba vestido, por lo que llevé mis manos hasta su camisa. Primero saqué su corbata, tirando de la tela con algo de brusquedad. Luego me ocupé de su camisa, la cual desabroché con impaciencia, arranchando más de un botón. Esa molesta prenda me impedía tocarlo, sentirlo.

Cuando hube acabado, llevé mis manos hasta sus hombros, pero él hizo el trabajo más rápido, arrodillándose entre mis piernas y quitándose la camisa con el mismo ademán impaciente con el que se desabrochó el pantalón, sin bajarlo luego, antes de volver a atrapar mis labios entre los suyos.

Sentirlo encima de mi cuerpo, piel con piel, era una sensación indescriptible. Estaba allí, entre mis brazos, otra vez y no quería dejarlo ir nunca más.

Mis piernas estaban a cada lado de sus caderas. En esa posición, podía sentir claramente su erección presionando contra mí, mientras movía sutilmente sus caderas contra mi intimidad, excitándome. Tenerlo así, jadeando y moviéndose, necesitado de mi cuerpo, me hacía sentir que todavía tenía algo de poder sobre él. Me encontraba lo suficientemente guapa como para excitarse con mis caricias y eso era todo en lo que podía pensar.

Volvió a arrodillarse en medio de mis piernas, pero en esta ocasión, fue para desvestirme a mí. Se llevó una de mis piernas al hombro y me quitó el zapato, después, repitió la acción con el otro pie, nos sin antes besar mis tobillos, e ir ascendiendo hasta besar la cara interna de mis muslos y luego volver a bajar hasta el tobillo.

Me quedaba sólo una prenda sobre el cuerpo. Una sola prenda y estaría desnuda frente a él.

Muy lentamente llevó las manos hasta mis bragas y las bajó. El recorrido fue tan lento, como placentero. Mientras se deshacía de mi ropa interior, besó y lamió el hueso de mi cadera, mis muslos, mis pantorrillas, hasta que una vez más llegó a mis tobillos, donde el recorrido acabó.

Tomé su mano y lo atraje hacia mí, para luego empujar su pecho y quedar sobre su abdomen. Me moví un par de veces, disfrutando de la sensación que causaba el roce de mi sexo sobre el suyo.

Hice un recorrido con mis manos por su pecho, desde su cuello hasta sus fuertes abdominales. Besé sus abdominales y lamí un lentamente su clavícula cuando llegué hasta ella. Nunca me acostumbraría a olor, ni a su sabor, era embriagante.

Llevé mis manos hasta su pantalón y comencé a bajarlo. Él me ayudó con el resto y pronto él sólo llevaba puesto un boxer de color negro, en el cual podía ver claramente como se marcaba su erección.

Acaricié su abdomen, y su erección por sobre la tela del boxer, lo que me envalentonó para, con un movimiento rápido, adentrar mi mano y acariciarlo directamente, de arriba a abajo. Necesitaba sentirlo más allá de la ropa.

Enrojecí cuando él gimió mi nombre en mi oído y me mordió el hombro, tratando de acallar sus jadeos de placer, pero seguí en mi tarea. Él jadeaba, jadeaba de placer por mí, por aquel placer que yo le otorgaba y no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de escuchar los masculinos gemidos que salían de su boca.

— Este juego se juega de a dos — me susurró con voz ronca.

Me dio la vuelta, poniendo sus manos en mi trasero, y nuevamente él llevaba el control.

Gemí audiblemente y abandoné mi tarea sobre su miembro cuando dos de sus dedos se adentraron en mi cuerpo y un tercero acariciaba mi clítoris. Lo hizo con cuidado, pero tan firmemente como pudo.

Me mordí el labio para no gritar cuando comenzó a moverlos con gran rapidez, tratando de llevarme a la locura y casi consiguiéndolo. Un calor intenso me invadió por completo y rápidamente comencé a besarle el cuello, lamerlo y mordisqueárselo, tratando de encontrar una vía de escape a mi placer.

Desperada, luché por quitarle el boxer, mientras sentía como el orgasmo estaba cerca, y mi espalda se arqueaba.

— No seas impaciente y vente para mí — me susurró.

No sé si fueron sus palabras, o el placer que sentía era demasiado para ser albergado por mi cuerpo, pero me sacudí en medio de un orgasmo que me dejó jadeando sobre la cama, con el cuerpo tembloroso a causa de las intensas sensaciones.

— Eres hermosa cuando tienes un orgasmo.

— No seas tonto.

Se rió un poco antes de besarme, sosteniendo mi cara entre sus manos.

Pude sentir como su miembro, ahora libre, rozaba mi intimidad, adentrándose con lentitud desquiciante y me estremecí de anticipación.

El placer de sentirlo en mi interior se extendió por mi cuerpo de forma vertiginosa, adueñándose de cada lugar de mi anatomía. La sensación de su cuerpo unido al mío era increíble e indescriptible, no había palabras suficientes en el mundo para detallar la forma en la que él me hacía sentir.

El mundo podía haber comenzado a librar la tercera guerra mundial y yo, ciertamente, no lo hubiera notado. Mi atención estaba completamente centrada en Edward que se movía dentro de mí cada vez con más ímpetu, respondiendo a mis movimientos, armonizados en un maravilloso y placentero vaivén que me estaba llevando hasta el mismo cielo.

Después de unos indescriptibles minutos, Edward mantuvo el movimiento de sus caderas en un ritmo constante, enloquecedor. Mantuve su ritmo, sorprendiéndome, una vez más, de lo bien que encajábamos en el cuerpo del otro. Sus brazos tenían la medida justa para sostenerme, para abrazarme por completo. Sus labios calzaban a la perfección con los míos y el baile de nuestras lenguas era perfecto, sincrónico.

Me aferré a su espalda enterrando las uñas en ella, cada vez que sentía el roce caliente de nuestras pieles. Las corrientes eléctricas que viajaban desde la punta de los dedos de mis pies y manos hasta mi espalda eran deliciosas, y yo simplemente me dejaba perder en ellas cada vez más, anhelando llegar a la cima, tratando de dejarme arrastrar por la vorágine de placenteras sensaciones que me embargaban.

Besé cada parte de su cuerpo, de forma desesperada, de la misma forma en la que él con sus labios, húmedos y codiciosos, viajaron desde mi cuello hasta mis pechos, prodigándome besos inolvidables. Sus manos rozaron todo mi cuerpo también, sosteniéndome en cada sacudida de éxtasis que el movimiento de nuestros cuerpos me regalaba.

— Edward, más… más. — Apenas podía hablar son jadear, pues estaba ocupada gimiendo contra la piel de su cuello, mordisqueándola.

Aferró mis caderas con sus manos y aumentó el ritmo de sus embestidas logrando que ambos alcanzásemos el ansiado clímax.

Sentí como mi cuerpo se liberaba de la tensión que había sentido, arqueándose contra él, al mismo tiempo que podía sentir como un gemido mezclado con su nombre escapaba de mis labios.

Edward también gimió mi nombre, de forma ronca y contenida, pero fue el sonido más sensual que había oído nunca. Y secretamente deseé que fuera sólo mi nombre el que saliera de sus labios de esa forma de ahora en adelante.

Nos mantuvimos así, con nuestros cuerpos unidos, ambos jadeando, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Poco a poco nos separamos y Edward se acomodó a mi lado y yo dejé que mi cabeza se apoyara en su pecho, oyendo los alocados latidos de su corazón que poco a poco se iban ralentizando.

Estaba tan en paz allí, recostada sobre su cuerpo, sintiendo el calor que este emanaba, pero un miedo iba creciendo en mi interior.

Si no hubiera sido por la reunión de ex-alumnos nosotros nos estaríamos aquí, juntos. Y quizás él ya tenía una vida hecha, lejos de mí y lo que acababa de pasar no era más que una noche placentera en su vida.

— ¿Qué va a pasar ahora? — pregunté temerosa, después de unos cuantos minutos en silencio.

— Lo que tú quieras.

— Quizás deba irme — dije al escuchar su lacónica respuestas.

— De ninguna manera — se puso de lado, obligándome a adoptar la misma posición. — Quiero que te quedes aquí — me pedió. —Quédate, por favor.

— ¿Y qué va a pasar mañana? — acaricié su rostro con indecisión. — ¿Vas a querer que me siga quedando?

— Por supuesto que sí, todos los días de mi vida.

* * *

**FIN **

**

* * *

¡****Espero que les haya gustado el Fics! **

**¿Review's? **


End file.
